


[Podfic] Secrets

by wastingawallflower



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Established Relationship, M/M, Magic, Magic Revealed, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastingawallflower/pseuds/wastingawallflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Arthur's boyfriend is normal. Too normal."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852591) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Written by: neuroticnick  
> Read by: wastingawallflowersvessel
> 
> Please Note: There are thunder sounds in this podfic  
> Please use headphones and Please Enjoy :)

 

 

**Duration** : 29:01

**Size** : 26.58mb

All music and sound affects on Youtube/Rights to the original owners.

Resource upon request.

[Im](https://cscclibrary.files.wordpress.com/2011/04/afghan-tea.jpg)[ag](http://351685206.r.lightningbase-cdn.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/06/Library1-768480.jpg)[e](https://ericaaatorresss.files.wordpress.com/2011/09/bed.jpg) [Source](http://kissthemgoodbye.net/merlin/index.php?cat=5) (My Edit)

 

 

[ **Download the mp3 here** ](https://www.mediafire.com/?j1bm9p1mjdj4ya9)  



End file.
